


Quarantine

by lavenderhoneymndes



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Summary: Shawn is just one goofy idiot.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes & Reader, Shawn Mendes/Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Kudos: 20





	Quarantine

You expected to be a little stir crazy being cooped up in the house all day for days on end, but really it wasn’t that bad. If you’d been alone, there’s no doubt you would have lost your mind but being with Shawn you were doing just fine. Sure, the two of you had gotten into a few stupid arguments you normally wouldn’t have gotten into. The first one was over him chewing too loud. Then he left his boxers in the middle of the bathroom which again, any other day wouldn’t have been a big deal, but you were stuck in your house! Everything was becoming a big deal. Then there was the time you sighed too loud, and he thought you were mad at him, which you weren’t but that quickly changed when he accused you of ‘having an attitude’ for no reason. But you always made up. There was a lot of time making love, laundry wasn’t much of an issue anymore since close had become optional. The two of you were doing just fine. It was a bit of a bummer you still had to work, and Shawn was no doubt making that more difficult with his kisses, and desperate whines for cuddles but it really wasn’t all that bad. 

The kitchen bar had become your in-home office over the last week, and that’s where he found you, sipping on your morning coffee, reading through emails. Yes, you had a real office, rather a spare room that you could use as an office, but you found yourself more comfortable at the bar stools. Plus it was nice hearing Shawn pluck away at a guitar while he sat on the couch. It was calming and it helped you focus. 

You were mid email when you notice the sounds of Shawn soft guitar stop, and you heard the sound of his heavy feet against the wooden floors make its way towards you. He walked around the other side of the counter leaning on the countertop. 

“Honey, I need to tell you something.” He says through a deep sigh

“Sure, bub,” you say, eyes still glued to your screen, blowing at your still scolding coffee 

“I - I caught feelings for someone. Someone from work.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“This isn’t easy for me. But things have just moved so quickly the last week and -” He runs his fingers through his now rather long curls, trying to hide the smirk, but he just can’t. 

“Shawn….you’ve been working from home the last week.” you sigh, rolling your eyes at your boyfriend. He thinks he’s just so funny. 

“I know. It’s crazy how things have moved so quickly.” 

“You’re an idiot you know that.” 

“But I’m your idiot and you love me right?” he smiles flashing you a little wink. You don’t say anything instead, turning your attention back to your laptop typing away. “Right?” He asks “Honey, say it.” he made his way around the counter turning your chair a bit, planting kisses all over your face. “Say. It. I. Know You. Want. To.” he says in between pecks

“Okay Okay. I love you, dork.” You giggle pushing him away a little. 

“Love you too honey.” He smiles placing one final peck to your temple before heading back to the couch, plucking at his guitar. 


End file.
